Of Alligators and Swamps
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: Partnered with Thislife103.7 and his HP/SOA crossovers. Rated M for Hanks mouth.


Title: Of Alligators and Swamps

Author: Slytherin Studios, in collaboration with ThisLife103.7

Beta: Bad Company.

Rating: M

Pairings: Renata (Ren) x Caleb.

Warnings: Has bad language, violence and sexual situations.

Summary: Renata and Caleb are at home with their daughter when the cops show up and arrest Caleb for her stepfather's murder. Shocked Renata calls Sam Voorhees and tells him what's going on. Will Caleb be sent to death row or will the truth come out?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy that honor belongs to Kurt Sutter and Fox.

* * *

><p>~Tallahassee, Florida, Tigertail Residence~<p>

Pulling into the driveway after spending several hours at the grocery store, Renata lets out a deep sigh and gets out of the car and heads towards the trunk but not before shutting the drivers side door.

"Mommy!" A little girls voice cries out in happiness and then there was pressure on her leg.

Looking down, the pressure turned out to be her daughter who was hugging her jean encased leg.

Kneeling down, Renata says, "Hello Lily-flower, would you like to help me bring the groceries into the house?"

Lily nods enthusiastically, making her wavy black hair bounce around while her dark brown eyes gleamed in happiness.

Handing her a couple of light bags, Lily made her way into the house bypassing her father who came out to help me as well.

Caleb Tigertail or to the Sons, Ghost. Caleb stood at 6'3" and muscular but not like those muscle bound morons. He has messy chin length hair that never seems to be neat and two different colored eyes, his right eye was a chocolate brown and the other was hazel.

Caleb grins as he stops at my side and picks up several cases of Dr. Pepper at the same time before going back inside. Renata follows him with four bags of groceries at the same time.

Entering the kitchen, Renata sees Caleb as he's placing the cases of soda on the counter before passing by his wife and out the door, probably getting the last three bags from the trunk of the Impala.

Turning to their daughter, Renata says, "Let's start putting away the groceries sweetie."

Lily nods and starts putting the fruits and vegetables in the refrigerator.

As Renata started pulling out the groceries, Caleb comes back in with the last three bags. Caleb puts the bags next to the cases of soda and kisses his wife on the cheek.

Renata playfully swats at her husband as he picks up Lily from behind and carries her as she giggles into the living room to do who knows what.

Several minutes later Renata is finished putting the groceries away and walks over to the doorway that leads into the living room where Lily and Caleb were doing something with chairs, pillows and some blankets.

Renata clears her throat and says, "We're having tuna noodle casserole with peas and carrots, is that okay?"

Caleb and Lily pause in what they're doing, something that Renata doesn't really want to know what they're up too and look at each other before Lily nods happily and resumes playing, Caleb looks at his wife and says, "It's fine."

Renata smiles and goes back into the kitchen to make dinner. About two hours later dinner is complete and she calls out, "Dinner's ready!"

Hearing two sets of footsteps come into the kitchen Ren gets out the drinks as Lily sits in her chair at the table with her plate and utensils in front of her.

Caleb moves the casserole from the oven and puts it on a towel on the table. He then quickly grabs two plates and some utensils for both him and his wife who was now sitting at the table next to their daughter.

Ronan smelling food came in the kitchen followed by a 9-month-old black German shepherd named Dante.

The three of them ate their dinner and thirty minutes later they are finished. As they're putting their dishes in the sink, they can hear sirens, which seemed to be getting closer.

"I wonder what's going on?" Renata asks curiously as she puts the large bowl that the tuna noodle casserole was in into the refrigerator once a lid was covering the top.

The sirens were even louder.

Lily after washing her hands in the kitchen sink went into the living room to continue playing.

Caleb and Renata wash their hands as well and are drying them when the sirens that they'd been hearing stop in front of their house.

**BANG!** **BANG!** **BANG!**

Renata and Caleb look at each other before Renata goes and answers the door. Upon opening the door, Renata sees at least 10 cops; several of them were going around the sides of the house. Caleb goes and starts to feed the dogs.

Raising an eyebrow Renata asks, "Can I help you Officers?"

The cop in the middle clears his throat and says, "Is this the residence of Renata and Caleb Tigertail?"

Blinking in confusion Renata says, "Yes. May I ask what this is about?"

"It's about the disappearance of Michael Warren, do you know anything about that ma'am?" The Officer asks.

Renata's insides freeze and she quickly schools her face into the perfect poker face, as she says, "No I don't, sorry."

But Renata wasn't sorry at all; she was quite glad and relieved that he was dead.

"Is Caleb Tigertail present?" The Officer asks.

Just as Renata is about to say fuck off, Caleb walks up behind her and says, "Why?"

The Officer cleared his throat, slightly intimidated by the size of Caleb and says, "We would like to question you about the disappearance of Michael Warren down at the station."

When Caleb heard his wife's stepfather's name he didn't show anything on his face, so he nods and says, "Fine [turning to Renata] I'll call when I need a ride."

Renata stands there as Caleb is escorted to the squad car and most of the cops leave, three cops were left and they interrogated Renata for several hours before leaving as well.

Lily was confused at why the cops took her daddy away but Renata takes a deep breath and closes the door then goes and picks up the phone, dialing a very familiar number.

* * *

><p>~Sam Voorhees's House, 2 Hours Later~<p>

"What the hell are you four doing with our grill?" Sharky's wife Samantha asks as Sharky (Sam Voorhees), Ironman (Vincent Valentine), Swamp Man (Hank McKoy) and Snake Doctor (Aaron Stevens) as they are grilling some hamburgers on the grill.

"Making Hamburgers honey." Sharky tells her as he flips a burger.

Samantha goes to say something else but the house phone rings and she goes back inside to answer the phone.

About 30 seconds later the four men hear Samantha scream, "THEY DID WHAT?"

Sharky, Hank and Ironman head inside after giving instructions to Snake Doctor for the Hamburgers.

Sharky, Hank and Ironman, once they walk inside, they see Samantha on the phone with a shocked look on her face as she says, "Renata, are you serious?"

Samantha pauses while she listens to Ren.

_Wonder what's happening with Renata_, Sharky thinks to himself as the three of them wait for Samantha to hang up the phone, after a moment Samantha says, "Okay, keep calm, we are on our way."

Ren says something then Samantha hangs up the phone and turns around. She jumps when she sees that we're there.

"What's wrong with Renata?" Sharky asks his wife.

Samantha sighs in frustration and says, "Caleb's been arrested."

Sharky, Hank and Ironman blink for a moment before Vince asks, "What for?"

Samantha rubs the bridges of her nose and says, "Murder."

Sharky, Hank and Vince look at each other before saying in unison, "Shit."

* * *

><p>Playlist for Chapter:<br>Yang Hwa Jin- It's Alright  
>Jung Ah (After School)- My Bell<br>Rania- Masquerade (Korean Ver.)


End file.
